


the night of Ben and Callum’s wedding

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Drinking, Fluff, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hotel, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Smut, Swear Words, Swearing, Wedding, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, handjob, handjobs, husband, married, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: It’s finally the best day of their lives the day they get married to eachother and become husbands.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 24





	the night of Ben and Callum’s wedding

It’s the night of the biggest day of their lives, today Ben and Callum legally got married they stood at the alter said their vows infront of all their friends and family, sealing it with a passionate kiss.

The day went by so fast barely time for them to enjoy eachother or even let the fact they are now husbands sink in, being rushed off their feet pulled away from eachother by different people, Cameras shoved in their faces and alcohol pushed to their lips.

They didn’t even get enough time to have anything to eat, with the more alcohol they drank the more tipsy they became but it didn’t hit them as their bodies didn’t have enough time to register the drunkness because they were preoccupied.

the time came for their first dance together as husbands and when they both got to the floor they fell into each other’s arms bens head hooked into Callum’s neck while Callum firmly held his hips. Swaying along to the music and just taking deep breaths they both relaxed into eachother with everyone around them cheering and the odd tears falling from their family’s cheeks. 

It was now past 11pm and people were starting to leave as it had been a long day for everyone, Ben made his way over to Callum and gave him a tender kiss pulling him into a hug. 

They had booked the honeymoon suite in the hotel, the hotel had a big beautiful hall and lovely gardens with water fountains, they picked this venue to get married because it was summer and it was perfect for a summer wedding. 

Ben kissed Callum’s neck and let out a sigh before whispering into his ear “come on, it’s our time now”. Callum didn’t need any more persuasion and said goodbye the handful of people he was talking to, with everyone shouting and laughing as they walked out the hall clearly knowing what was on their mind.

They finally reached their room which was on the top floor, they hadn’t been in yet checking in today and having a member of staff take their bags up. Ben opened the door and let Callum walk in first, the room was coated in gold, king size bed and had rose petals all over the floor leading to the bed, there was a bottle of champagne on the table and a sign on the wall saying “congratulations mr & mr Mitchell”. 

Ben walked over to the table and popped the bottle of champagne pouring two glasses out, Callum followed behind him taking one of the glasses they both took a sip and smiled at eachother. Ben looked Callum up and down with a smirk on his face, “you look so fucking good in that suit I hope you know, the way it hugs your body and compliments your eyes I think I fell more in love with you the second I saw you walking down that aisle” Callum blushes but doesn’t have any words to say back to Ben.

Ben begins to have a look round the room the area where there’s tea and coffee, the seating area, the bathroom. it’s big, very big. He makes his way to the bed and feels Callum’s presence behind him, Callum puts his hand around bens stomach and whispers “I fall more in love with you every day but today all I felt was happiness when I saw you because you’re mine forever now you’re my husband”. 

Ben turns around crashing his lips onto Callum’s it’s rough and wanting, forcing his tongue in his mouth, Callum is doing the same within seconds and their tongues are dancing in each others mouths.

Callum pushes Ben back onto the bed and crawls on top of him knees at each side of bens waist, he resumes the kissing, hands running through each others hair both gasping for little breaths in-between. It doesn’t take long before Ben is flipping Callum over and telling him to move up the bed, Callum settles his head on the pillows at the headboard getting himself in a comfortable position.

Ben straddles him staring at his face and licking his lips, his husband really is the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. Ben wants to enjoy every second of this, wants it engraved into his brain so he’s gonna take it as slow as he can.

He loosens his tie and takes it off throwing it across the room, Callum does the same and as he’s about to unbutton his shirt Ben stops him, “I want to undress my husband on our wedding night” Ben growls. He then smiles and leans down to kiss and lick Callum’s neck, In between his kisses he starts to unbutton Callum’s shirt. When it’s fully unbuttoned he motions Callum to lift up and pulls the shirt out of his arms. His head falls to Callum’s chest and he lays just pressing open mouthed kisses to it for a few minutes before he moves to Callum’s nipples biting and licking them, Callum lets out low moans of pleasure. Ben can now feel Callum hard in his suit pants under him so he licks a straight line from the top of Callum’s chest all the way down to the top of his pants waistband biting the skin just above his cock.

He undoes Callum’s belt and as he’s about to take his trousers off Callum puts his hand on bens to stop him, “I want to see my husbands beautiful body too you know” Callum breaths out with lust filled eyes. Ben lets out a giggle and begins to unbutton his own shirt with Callum’s eyes following his every move. He trails his own hand down his chest and grips his hard cock in his pants for Callum’s benefit of course. He undoes his belt and pulls his pants off, not to Callum’s surprise he’s going commando. “So you’ve been flapping around down there all day and didn’t think to let me get my hand down and have a play at some point?” Ben can’t help but laugh at that, god he loves when Callum has naughty thoughts and intentions.

Ben gets back to work and takes Callum’s pants off, removing his boxers too as Callum’s too innocent to go commando especially on his wedding day. But before he makes any connection with Callum’s cock he makes his way back up to Callum’s mouth pressing his lips softly and slowly slipping his tongue in it’s a soft and tender kiss just enjoying the moment.

Callum can’t take it much longer he needs friction on his cock so he thrusts up brushing his cock against bens letting out a sigh and Ben takes that as his queue to give him what he wants. He lowers himself back down to Callum’s crotch and takes his cock in his hand rubbing it slowly and running his thumb over the slit there’s already precum dripping down which makes it easier for the friction. The look on Callum’s face is pure bliss he’s enjoying every second of this. Ben begins to massage Callum’s balls in his other hand while his mouth starts to take Callum’s length inside it, he gets his mouth all the way down to Callum’s base gagging in the process but not pulling away letting the tears fall from his eyes. He begins to suck slowly, A few minutes later his head is being pulled away aggressively and before he can question why Callum is whining “fuck me, fuck me now”.

Ben fumbled off the bed and made his way to his bag getting out the lube, he was back within seconds eager to get inside Callum. He wanted to enjoy this moment as much as he could, he placed himself inbetween Callum’s legs and lifted them both onto his shoulders exposing Callum’s hole, he dribbled the lube on his fingers and pressed one into Callum slowly receiving a hiss at the coldness of the lube, he quickly added another fastening his pace in and out before adding a third and grazing Callum’s prostate causing Callum to jerk upwards.

Satisfied that Callum was now ready he removed his fingers and lined his cock up with the stretched hole, he pushed the head in and waited for Callum to adjust before pushing all the way in. Ben felt the tight sensation of Callum’s body straight away and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. He put his both arms at either side of Callum’s chest and leant down to kiss Callum passionately. “You’re so fucking beautiful I can’t believe I get to call you my husband for the rest of my life” Ben breathed into Callum’s mouth. Callum gave a wholesome smile and replied “husband”.

Ben started to move inside Callum slowly, both of them just enjoying the intimacy and having eachother so close. Inbetween thrusts Ben was placing kisses to Callum’s cheek, mouth, ears, neck. enjoying every part of his skin. 

After a couple of minutes it got too much for them, they both wanted their long awaited orgasms now. Callum grabbed his own cock and began to tug it fast. Within seconds he was cumming all over his stomach and hand, A loud moan escaping his mouth and he just looked so sexy that it pushed Ben over the edge coating the inside of Callum in his cum causing him to collapse on top of him.

Callum pressed the sweetest kiss to the top of bens forehead and whispered “I love you”, a few minutes later Ben came back down from his orgasm and rolled off Callum, both of them sticky with Callum’s cum and their sweat but they didn’t care they were married and in love they had this for the rest of their lives and they couldn’t wait to see what the future held for the both of them.


End file.
